What Happened?
by Naru-Aku13
Summary: "What happened? what did i do to deserve this? why does he always go out and leave me?...Why?"   bad review is bad haha but this is a dedi fic for: Sweenet95 and jinxd4lyf   M for rape and character deaths


**Me:** oh yeahh look who just started a new Fanfic... Me! thats who -feels superior-

**Zero: **you do know that this is your third story and you need to update WGACA (What goes around comes around) and to re-write your latest chapter of TTF (Through the forest) right?

**Me: **... SHUT UP ZERO! lemmie feel good about myself... -sniffles-

**Sweenet95: **you'll be fine Dobe

**Me: **ok so this is a Sweenet fic, inspired by this chick up here -points to Sweenet95- and yeah.. i know i know its short but hey.. CLIFFY! just dont kill me so Sweenet95 and Jinxd4lyf this is for you Enjoy~

**Sweenet95:** this dobe doesnt own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters

**Me: **Except my OC's oh and this is all in Nellie's POV just so you dont get confused :)

She looked at him laying next to her the man she loved, the man she married and had two beautiful children with. _"something isn't right with Mr. T... and I'm not quite sure what, I wish I could help him"_ she thought playing with her simple golden marriage band he bought for her when they decided to finally get married gleaming in the early morning sun. She saw him shift in position to face her and opened his eyes slowly "Morning beautiful" his voice was barely a whisper and if it was being carried away from his mouth by a gust of wind but she knew what he said, she knew oh so well "G'morning Mr. T" she said smiling softly.

She got out of bed sluggishly and went to get dressed when she returned she noticed that Sweeny was nowhere to be seen, again... "_he must've gone out again leaving me to deal with creepy customers and to look after the Children, Mr. T what's the matter?" _ she slowly walked to where the children were sleeping and smiled when she saw the two angels that where her life, her soul, her all sleeping calmly, she shut the door and walked downstairs to open up her pie shop. Of course business was booming as always now and Johanna helped every once in a while as she was finally living with Antony "_Happy days at last"_ she thought smiling "Ah! Another customer!" she exclaimed "Hello, welcome to Mrs. Lovett's Pie shop would you like to take a seat while Toby takes your order?" she asked and ushered the man in to a vacant seat, as within 5 minutes of opening shop all most all of the seats were taken "Toby!" she yelled "we have another customer here!" as she walked back to bring pies to Johanna "Be careful love, there's something about our newest costumer that doesn't seem to right with me" she whispered "Of course Nellie" she said smiling walking away with absolute grace servicing the costumers.

As the day dragged on it became nightfall she looked over worriedly at the clock hanging on the wall the soft "tick-tock" noises filling the room Toby had gone to bed and the children were staying at their friend's house for the night. The man who came in still hadn't left _"said something about talking to you after hours ma'am" Johanna whispered "There is definitely something not right with that man I'll tell ya" she said as she finished her shift and went home to relax with her Husband._ "So Sir, what is it that makes you want to wait to talk to me 'till after hours then?" She asked cautiously "well you see ma'am" he spoke with a raspy voice clearly this man liked to smoke as the stench of his breath was lingering for a bit too long "I've been watching you for quite awhile" _"Oh no another weirdo"_ she thought "I'm sorry love but I'm happily married" she said smiling holding up her left hand to show the golden band around her ring finger. "But that is no reason why you couldn't be mine" he said getting up and walking over to her "Wha- what are you talking about? I haven't a clue whom you are, and you are here telling me that I could be yours even though I am married? What is the matter with you?" she asked trying and hoping that she sounded brave all he did was smile before he jumped on to her.

**Me: **im gonna die arent i?

**Sweenet95: **YES YOU ARE!

**Me: **-cowers behind Sweeney-

**Sweeney: **Now Now at least shes written something

**Me: **EXACTLY! please review i know not my best i have a freaking writers block so yeah... LEAVE ME ALONE! D:


End file.
